Hold on to Forever
by tbc1563
Summary: This is set after the talk Finn and Blaine had in "Hold on to Sixteen." Kurt goes to talk to Blaine after. Cute Klaine moment.


**This is set during Hold on to Sixteen, after Blaine talked to Finn. Sorry it's so late, it's been on my computer for a while, and I just never uploaded it. I might post another chapter about the fight between Blaine and his dad but I don't know yet.**

Blaine was putting his stuff back into his gym bag he had brought into the lockeroom. He smiled to himself, after his talk with Finn he was more relaxed about going to Glee club tomorrow. He heard a noise behind him and automatically tensed up. A hand reached to grab his shoulder and he caught it spinning himself around to face the person.

"_Um. Ow!"_ Kurt said trying to break his grip from Blaine. Blaine let go of his boyfriends hand immediately.

"_I'm sorry Kurt! I thought you were someone else!"_ He said holding Kurt's hand lightly expecting it to make sure it was okay.

"_Who else would I be!"_ Kurt exclaimed. _"I came to check up on you but I see your still in killer mode. _ He looked at Blaine, _"I saw Finn leaving, so I came to check on you. He was pretty calm…"_ He trailed off trying to read Blaine.

"_We talked."_ Blaine said. _"He apologized for being a jerk and stuff. I think he was just scared of the gloves." _Blaine held his wrapped hands up and laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes but still laughed, _"Well Good!"_ He took a seat on the bench next to Blaine's bag. _"I didn't want to get involved with you guys. I just hate to be in that position. Either way I would be hurting someone."_ He looked down embarrassed.

Blaine picked up his head by Kurt's chin. He looked at him in the eyes, _"I know, I'm sorry if you ever felt like you had to choose. I was between me and Finn."_ His heart was beating fast, but not from the workout. He leaned in to kiss Kurt when they heard a group of guys enter the locker room.

Kurt looked at Blaine and seemed to apologize with his eyes. He slid slightly away from Blaine. They knew the routine at school.

The football team guys were rough housing and pushing each other around. They stopped and looked from Kurt to Blaine. Looking at Kurt one of the guys from the back jeered, _"This is the GUY'S lockeroom. LADIES are next door."_ The other guys started laughing. Blaine felt himself tense up.

"_Is there a problem?"_ He said. Kurt cut eyes at him but Blaine ignored him.

The guys stopped laughing and looked at Blaine. The tallest player narrowed his eyes to slits. _"Why? You want to say something if I do?" _

Blaine stepped forward, _"So what if I do?"_

Kurt hissed at him, _"Stop it! Now!" _

Blaine looked at him; he was holding back everything in him not to hit this guy.

"_Stop!"_ Kurt half whispered, half hissed at him again.

Blaine relaxed himself as best he could. The guy pointed his finger at Blaine_, "Your lucky my buddy Karovsky got kicked out for beating little shits like you two, if I didn't have college scouts on my ass, you wouldn't be so lucky."_

Blaine felt his anger boiling. The guy backed away angrily, _"Let's go guys, -fore I do something stupid."_ They all left out of the lockeroom.

Blaine started to throw his stuff into his bag angrily. Kurt looked at him, his lips drawn together in a thin line. Blaine tried to ignore him but out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurt's face. _"He's pissed."_ Blaine thought. Blaine took a deep breath.

"_I'm sorry, I know you're upset. Those guys were dicks, I know."_ He said.

Kurt still looked at him, trying to read his face. _"I am upset because this is the second time today you almost fought."_

Blaine sighed to himself. Kurt's face and voice softened_. "What's going on with you lately?"_ He asked Blaine_. "This isn't you, fighting in glee club, arguing with jerks."_

Blaine wouldn't look at him. _"I'm just stressed about Sectionals."_

"_And so am I, and so is everyone else in glee club, but that's no excuse for you acting like this."_ Kurt said. _"Blaine?"_ He called to his boyfriend when he didn't answer.

Blaine bit his lip and blurted out, _"I know, its just home…" _

Kurt grabbed his hand, _"Your dad again? Let's talk…"_ Blaine tensed at the mention of his father_._

"_Hey,"_ He said looking at Kurt, _"Let's get coffee. I'll shower at my house. You can join if you want. No one is at home."_ He smiled coyly at Kurt, trying to pull his hand away.

Kurt held onto his hand. _"Blaine, seriously, what's going on with you? With you and your dad?" _

Blaine hated lying to Kurt. He hated the way he was open with him about everything except the relationship he had with his father. They told each other everything.

"_Kurt, I swear I'm fine. Just a little stressed about Sectionals. And don't worry about my dad; we just argued this morning before he left for the weekend."_ He put on his best forced smile. He had gotten good at it over the years. Almost everyone bought it except through Kurt who saw right through it.

"_Blaine…I think…"_ Kurt started.

Blaine cut him off sweetly again, _"I swear I'm fine. _He tried to change the subject again, _"I smell gross I really should go shower."_

Kurt hesitated, he wanted Blaine to open up. But he knew he wouldn't and didn't want to risk starting a fight. He pretended to pinch his nose. _"Fine. You do smell gross. I didn't want to say anything but…"_

"_Shut up!"_ Blaine laughed, he grabbed Kurt's hand. _"Let's go."_

He hoisted his gym bag over his shoulder. Kurt walked ahead talking about a new pair of boots he had seen online earlier today. Blaine followed, half listening. He wanted so badly to tell Kurt everything. Everything with his dad. But he held his tongue; he didn't want Kurt to know anything about his father that he didn't need to.

Kurt interrupted his thoughts. _"Are you listening?"_ He asked Blaine softly.

They were in the almost empty parking lot since it was nearly four thirty after school. _"Are you okay?"_ Kurt asked him again.

Blaine swiftly grabbed Kurt around his waist and bent him over like they were doing to tango. He kissed Kurt and pulled him back up. Kurt's face turned red from being upside-down. Blaine laughed and opened the car for Kurt. He shut the door once Kurt was in and threw his bag in the trunk. Someday he would talk to Kurt about his dad and maybe even let Kurt meet him.

But for now he would keep it to himself. He got in the car, _"On second thought do you mind if we hang out at your house instead?"_

Kurt smiled, _"Sure if you don't mind the whole family being home."_

Blaine smiled, family was just what he needed right now.


End file.
